Historia Mistrza Zoarayma
Historia Mistrza Zoarayma – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Treść Historia Mistrza Zoarayma Gi'Nanth Świątynia Tańca Dwóch Księżyców w Torval od wielu setek lat jest najświetniejszą szkołą walki wręcz w całym Tamriel. Uczniowie starzy i młodzi ze wszystkich części Cesarstwa kształcą się pod okiem Mistrzów w najstarszych technikach i najnowocześniejszych stylach, a niejeden były student szkoły osiągnął wielką sławę. Ja sam tam trenowałem i pamiętam, jak będąc małym dzieckiem, spytałem mego pierwszego mistrza, Zoarayma, który z byłych uczniów jego zdaniem najlepiej opanował nauki Świątyni. "Poznałem go nie jako nauczyciel, lecz gdy sam jeszcze byłem uczniem" - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się na myśl o tamtych dniach, a jego pomarszczona twarz stała się jeszcze bardziej podobna do uschniętego owocu drzewa bathrum. - "Było to dawno temu, zanim jeszcze urodzili się twoi rodzice. Od wielu lat uczyłem się w Świątyni i dotarłem do trudniejszych i bardziej wymagających zajęć prowadzonych przez najmądrzejszych i najbardziej uczonych Mistrzów Tańca Dwóch Księżyców. Gi'Nanth, kiedyś zrozumiesz, że hartowaniu ciała musi towarzyszyć hartowanie umysłu, a w Świątyni obowiązuje porządek treningu opracowany przez nas na przestrzeni lat w zgodzie ze wskazówkami Riddle'Thara. Osiągnąłem najwyższy poziom, przy którym moja moc i zręczność była tak wielka, że nawet nadprzyrodzonymi, magicznymi środkami niewielu mogłoby pokonać mnie w walce bez użycia broni. Był w tym czasie w Świątyni pewien służący, Dunmer starszy o kilka lat ode mnie i innych uczniów z mojej klasy. Przez wszystkie lata widywaliśmy go tylko przelotnie, gdyż wchodził po cichu do sal treningowych, sprzątał przez kilka minut i wychodził bez słowa. Zresztą nawet gdyby przemówił, nie słuchalibyśmy go, tak byliśmy zaabsorbowani ćwiczeniami i nauką. Gdy nasz ostatni Mistrz powiedział niektórym z nas, również mi, że nadszedł czas, abyśmy opuścili Świątynię lub zostali nauczycielami, odbyły się huczne obchody. Sam Grzywa raczył odwiedzić nas i obserwować ceremonię. Jako że była to i jest Świątynia filozofii i walki, odbyły się turnieje debat i zawody na arenie wojennej Świątyni, otwarte nie tylko dla wybranej elity, lecz również dla wszystkich studentów. Pierwszego dnia obchodów przeglądałem rozkład walk, by zobaczyć, kto będzie moim pierwszym przeciwnikiem, gdy usłyszałem za sobą rozmowę: służący rozmawiali z arcykapłanem Świątyni. Wtedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałem głos tego Dunmera i poznałem jego imię. "Rozumiem, że chciałbyś dołączyć do powstania twoich rodaków w Morrowind, Tarenie" - powiedział arcykapłan. - "Przykro mi to słyszeć. Byłeś tu instytucją przez wiele, wiele lat i będzie nam cię brakowało. Jeśli mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić, tylko powiedz". "Dziękuję za życzliwość" -- odpowiedział Dunmer. - "Mam pewne życzenie, lecz obawiam się, że nie zostanie chętnie spełnione. Odkąd przybyłem do Świątyni, obserwowałem kształcących się uczniów i sam ćwiczyłem, gdy pozwalały mi na to obowiązki. Wiem, że jestem tu tylko służącym, lecz chciałbym dostąpić zaszczytu walki na arenie wojennej". Wstrzymałem okrzyk zdumienia bezczelnością mera - jak on śmiał choćby zasugerować, że jest godzien, byśmy z nim walczyli po tylu latach ciężkiego treningu! Ku memu zdziwieniu, arcykapłan wyraził zgodę i dodał nazwisko Tarena Omathana do rozkładu walk na poziomie początkującym. Nie mogłem się doczekać, by powiedzieć o tym mym kolegom z elitarnej klasy, lecz moja pierwsza walka miała rozpocząć się za kilka minut. Stoczyłem osiemnaście walk z rzędu, pokonując wszystkich przeciwników. Tłum zgromadzony na arenie wiedział o mojej biegłości i grzecznie, bez zaskoczenia bił mi brawo po każdej walce. Chociaż byłem bardzo skupiony na moich walkach, nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że inne pojedynki przyciągały coraz więcej uwagi publiczności na arenie. Widzowie szeptali pomiędzy sobą i wielu z nich odchodziło, by zobaczyć coś najwyraźniej bardziej spektakularnego i niezwykłego niż moje nieprzerwane pasmo zwycięstw. Jedną z najważniejszych nauk Tańca Dwóch Księżyców jest nauka odrzucania własnej próżności. Rozumiałem wtedy znaczenie osobistej synchronii z ciałem i umysłem, odrzucenia niepotrzebnego wpływu otoczenia, ale muszę przyznać, że nie wziąłem sobie tej nauki do serca. Wiedziałem, że jestem dobry, lecz moja duma była urażona. W turnieju pozostało dwóch zawodników, a jednym z nich byłem ja. Gdy zobaczyłem, kim jest drugi wojownik, uczucie urażonej godności ustąpiło zupełnemu niedowierzaniu. Moim przeciwnikiem był służący Taren. To musi być żart lub jakiś test filozoficzny - rozumowałem. Później spojrzałem na widownię i we wszystkich oczach widziałem oczekiwanie na wielką walkę. Przekazaliśmy sobie nawzajem znak szacunku, ja cały spięty, on - z wielką elegancją i skromnością. Rozpoczęła się walka. Na początku chciałem ją szybko zakończyć, wciąż uważając, że nie jest on godny sprzątania na arenie, nie mówiąc już o walce na niej. Z perspektywy czasu było to nielogiczne, gdyż musiałem wiedzieć, że pokonał tylu uczniów co ja, by dotrzeć do finału. W prosty sposób kontrował moje ataki i podobnie odpowiadał. Jego styl był bardzo zróżnicowany, wyrafinowana, zagadkowa praca stóp błyskawicznie przemieniała się w proste ciosy rękami i nogami. Próbowałem olśniewających ataków, lecz na jego twarzy nigdy nie rysował się strach ani pogarda dla moich umiejętności. Walka trwała długo. Nie pamiętam, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę z nieuchronnej przegranej, ale gdy nastąpił koniec, nie byłem zaskoczony wynikiem. W poczuciu niezwykłej i szczerej skromności pokłoniłem się przed nim. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać od zapytania go, gdy opuściliśmy arenę przy akompaniamencie burzliwych oklasków, w jaki sposób w takiej tajemnicy stał się Mistrzem. "Nigdy nie miałem szansy dostać się do elity uczniów Świątyni" - odpowiedział Taren. - "Każdego dnia sprzątałem sale treningowe klas elitarnych, a później początkujących. Widzisz, nigdy nie dane było mi zapomnieć początkowych błędów, nauk i technik, a przy tym obserwowałem i poznawałem metody Mistrzów". Wcześnie następnego ranka wyruszył z Torval do swej ojczyzny i nigdy więcej go nie spotkałem, chociaż słyszałem, jak ludzie mówili, że został kapłanem i nauczycielem. Ja również zostałem nauczycielem, uczącym dzieci właśnie rozpoczynające naukę Dwóch Księżyców, jak również elitę. Zawsze każę moim najlepszym uczniom przyglądać się, jak walczą nowicjusze, by nigdy nie zapomnieli". Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki